Late Night Visit
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Nathan/OC for me. Rated M for a reason


Late Night Visit

It was two am in the middle of the summer and there was a cool breeze blowing so I had the window by my bed open. I was laying on my stomach writing on my laptop with my bedroom light off when I heard someone call my name. At first I thought I was hearing things and ignored it, but the voice got louder. I turned to my window and looked down to see if there was someone there. I saw my boyfriend Nathan, smiling up at me in the light of the full moon.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled up at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here? It's two in the morning." I smiled as he started climbing the oak tree next to my house. A branch large enough to sit on rested just to the left of my widow. Close enough that you could climb into my window, but too far to jump with out risking a limb.

"I came to see you." Nathan smiled as he sat on the branch swinging his legs.

"Be careful please." I said looking at the branch. It look sturdy but the tree was old. He rolled his eyes at my caution, but he stopped swinging his legs just the same.

"You fuss at me for being out this late, what are you still doing awake?" He asked even though he could see the glow from my computer on my face.

"Writing, what else would I be doing." I smiled and sat up. I was wearing my purple boy shorts underwear and a cream colored tank top that hugged my chest. My Deathly Hallows necklace rested between my breasts. Nathan appraised me as I stretched causing my tank top to rise up and show my stomach.

"Why must you tease me?" He asked looking at my chest.

"My eyes are up here honey." I laughed as he dragged his eyes to mine. He smiled shamelessly as he leaned toward my window. I move up my bed so he could climb in. He slid through my window with ease and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his brown shaggy hair. His arms wrapped around my waist as I pulled back and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Hi there gorgeous." He smirked as I moved to lay back down.

"Hi." I smiled as I began typing again. Nathan laid down next to me and read out loud over my shoulder.

'He tangled his fingers in her hair as he laid her down on the silky sheets.' He mocked as I typed.

"That is really annoying Nathan." I said glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, love." He snickered as he nuzzled my neck. I tilted my head to the side so he could kiss my neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and rolled over so I was on my back. Nathan laid across my chest kissing my neck as he gripped my hips. I sighed happily as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I love you Nathan." I moaned as he trailed his hands across my thighs.

"I love you too Lissa." He whispered as he trailed kisses along my chest. His fingers danced at the hem of my shirt as he moved to lay between my legs. He inched my shirt up and over my head as he kissed me. He trailed kisses down my jaw and neck than across my chest. He looked up at me as he flicked his tongue over my right nipple. I sucked in a breathe as he pulled my nipple into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue. He nipped it gently with his teeth as I arched against him. Nathan slid my panties off and tossed them behind him before pulling off his jean shorts. I pull his shirt off of him over his broad shoulders. His lips graze my chest as he nibbles on me. I run my nails down his back causing him to arch against me. I moan as he presses his erection into me. I grab the elastic of his boxers and tug at it. He chuckles as he stands and removes them.

"Honey, make love to me." I smile as he crawls back between my legs. He smiles at me and kisses me deeply as he slides into me. I arch against him as he starts plunging into me.

"I love the way you feel around me baby." He groans as I flex around him. He sucks my nipple into his mouth again as he rocks his hips a little harder. I groan in his ear as he lifts my hips up to meet his.

"Oh fuck that feels good." I pant as he kisses my neck and sinks into me over and over again. He tangles his fingers in my short hair and tugs gently. I lift my hips against his as he rocks a bit faster. He groans as I constrict around him.

"Damn you feel so good babe. I could fuck you all day." He groans as I start to shiver. I feel my orgasm over take me as he grinds his hips against mine. As I fall over the edge if bliss I moan his name.

"Now I'm gonna make you scream for me. I want you to scream my name." He growls in my ear and starts to buck his hips harder and faster into my sensitive pussy.

"Oh god Nathan, I love the way you fuck me." I moan against his lips as he kisses me. I kiss him back with as much passion as he is giving me. My hips rise and fall against his as he slams into me. I feel his muscles start to tense up as he grinds his hips against mine.

"Scream for me pretty girl. I want the whole world to know my name." He growls just before biting my neck. He know that my neck is extremely sensitive and that it really turns me on when he bites me.

"Ah Nathan, harder." I beg as I feel my body tighten. His teeth dig in deeper and he pounds into me as hard as he can. My nails dig into his back as I arch against him. I feel my world cracking as he slides a hand between us and teases my clit with his fingers.

"Come for me Lissa. I want to see that pretty face clouded with lust." He growls in my ear. His voice is a husky rough whisper and it causes my last threads of control to snap.

"Nathan!" I scream as loud as I can as I come. He grabs my hips with a grip the makes me sure I will have bruises later as he groans against my neck. I feel his hot seed inside me as I lift my hips against his.

"You are amazing and most definitely the best girlfriend in the entire world my love." He smiles as he holds me against his chest.

"Thanks Nathan, you are amazing too." I smile up at him, my head resting on my hands. He leans down and kisses me so slowly it makes my lips tingle.

"I love you Melissa Price." He smiles against my lips.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I ask pulling away to look at him. He smiles and nods reaching into his shorts pocket and pulling out a ring. He slides it onto my finger as I kiss him with all the love that I have. I shift so I am on top of him. Straddling him I slide myself onto his rock hard dick and start grinding my hips. He helps me bounce as he lifts his hips to mine. With in minutes we both reach our breaking point.

"I'm going to have bruises from you holding my hips." I giggle as I lay on top of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you that hard." He apologizes and kisses me.

"I was not complaining, I actually enjoy it when you are rough and don't treat me like I'm going to break at any second." I smile at him as he chuckles.

"You should not have said that sugar." He growls before rolling over so he is on top and sliding into me again. With in minutes he has me arching and moaning against him for the third time as he slams into my body and tugs at my hair, kissing me deep and hard. My world revolves around him as I scream again.

"I love you Nathan." I sigh as I cuddle into his side under my blanket.

"I love you Lissa." He smiles and pulls me close, keeping his arms around my waist and his lips at me ear. He sings me a soft lullaby as I drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
